Albus Potter y el nuevo inicio
by Kaede Kaiku
Summary: "La primera imagen que Albus vio de Hogwarts hizo que pensara que James se había quedado extremadamente corto con sus descripciones...". Historia del primer año de Albus Potter en Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer: **Yo no soy JKRowling y no gano nada con esto (aparte de unas cuantas críticas, claro…)

**Capítulo 1: De trenes y sombreros.**

Albus siguió a su prima Rose en su búsqueda de un vagón libre en el que pudieran sentarse durante el viaje. Encontraron uno hacia el final del tren en el que sólo había un chico sentado solo. Los primos se miraron.

- Parece de nuestra edad, seguro que este es su primer año. – Le murmuró Rose antes de llamar a la puerta del vagón.

El chico, que era bajito y delgado y tenía el pelo castaño que le caía sobre los ojos dirigió la mirada a la puerta y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

- Oh, hola, pasad, está libre.

- Hola, me llamo Rose Weasley y este es mi primo, Albus Potter, es nuestro primer año, ¿tú cómo te llamas?

- Adam Holle, encantado. ¿Sois de una familia de magos? – Los primos asintieron. – Oh, debe de ser maravilloso… ¡vaya susto que se pegó mi padre cuando se enteró de que yo era un mago! Pero les gustó mucho la idea a ambos, aunque mi hermano pequeño está algo celoso… me llevaron a comprar una varita, ¿vosotros tenéis una?

Entablaron una apacible y tranquila conversación. Rose hablaba mucho más con el chico que Albus, puesto que este miraba la lluvia que comenzaba a caer fuertemente contra la ventana.

Una docena de ranas de chocolate y de historias más tarde les avisaron de que debían cambiarse y ponerse las túnicas del colegio. Albus empezó a ponerse nervioso y no le ayudó en absoluto el hecho de que Rose repitiese una y otra vez todas las cosas de la selección que sabía.

- … entonces, te ponen el sobrero sobre la cabeza, pero claro, el sombrero es mágico, y puede ver mucho más de ti que nadie, por eso sabe a qué casa debes ir – le iba explicando a un asombrado Adam. – fue encantado por uno de los fundadores del colegio para que cumpliese ese cometido y… ¡Al, mira, es Neville!

- Qué raro, papá dijo que Hagrid recogía a los de primer año.

Saltaron del tren hacia la tormenta. Neville intentaba hacerse oír entre el ruido del gentío y de la lluvia.

- ¡Los de primer año, por favor! ¡Por aquí los de primer año!

Albus, Rose y Adam se unieron a las decenas de túnicas mojadas que iban en dirección del profesor. Éste les condujo bajo la tormenta a través de la estación separándolos de los demás alumnos hasta la orilla de un lago. En ella se amontonaban unos botes.

- A ver, montaos no más de cuatro por bote, venga, vamos.

Albus tomó asiento junto a Rose y Adam. Tras ellos y en su mismo bote se montó un chico de aspecto alegre, regordete y con los mofletes sonrosados que les dirigió una sonrisa.

A su alrededor seguía lloviendo y Albus se preguntó si estarían seguros dando un paseo por el lago con aquel tiempo.

Cuando todos se hubieron montado en los botes estos empezaron a remar solos. El chico que se había montado con ellos lo miraba todo a su alrededor maravillado, al igual que Adam, que se había quedado observando los remos que se movían solos.

La primera imagen que Albus vio de Hogwarts hizo que pensara que James se había quedado extremadamente corto con sus descripciones. A pesar de la niebla y la lluvia se podía distinguir el castillo sobre una pequeña colina. Formado por piedra, del que salían torres y torres por todos lados. Magnífico y esplendoroso. Se escuchó un murmullo de asombro general.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla todos desembarcaron y el profesor los acompañó hasta la entrada. Ya dentro, empapados y muertos de frío, los hizo esperar en una habitación próxima a lo que, en unos momentos, descubrirían que era el Gran Comedor.

Unas conversaciones nerviosas y un par de intentos de adecentarse después reapareció Neville (no, Neville no, el profesor Longbottom).

- Ahora pasaremos al Gran Comedor, donde tendrá lugar la selección. Durante esta seréis escogidos para una de las cuatro casas del colegio: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Si no sabéis qué casa es cuál dirigíos tras ser escogidos hacia la mesa que más aplauda. Mucha suerte.

Les dirigió una sonrisa de ánimo y formaron una fila. Cuando entraron se encontraron con una habitación enorme. Las ventanas eran amplias y coloreadas por vidrieras. El techo estaba hechizado para que pareciese el cielo exterior (en ese momento las nubes y las gotas de agua lo llenaban todo). Había cuatro mesas predispuestas perpendiculares a la puerta y, frente a ellas, una gran mesa encima de una tarima que presidía el comedor y en la que se encontraban los profesores. Pero en ese momento Albus sólo tenía la vista fija en la mesa de un lado, cubierta de rojo, y en el pequeño banquito que se encontraba sobre la tarima con el sombrero viejo encima.

Formaron dos filas y se colocaron junto a la tarima. El profesor les dirigió una sonrisa de ánimo a todos. Fue justo entonces cuando Albus tomó verdadera conciencia de cómo debía de verse en ese instante. Estaba empapado, con el pelo (que ya de por sí era alborotado) completamente indomable por la humedad. Tenía los bajos de la túnica llenos de barro de la orilla del lago y, muy probablemente, la cara pálida como la cera. Intentó serenarse.

El sombrero, entonces, abrió una ranura que hizo de boca y empezó a cantar su canción. Cuando finalizó todos quedaron en silencio.

- Adethue, Edward.

Un chico tembloroso se dirigió dando tumbos hacia el banco. El profesor Longbottom le colocó el sombrero en la cabeza.

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! – Gritó el sombrero, y el chico castaño se dirigió apresurado hacia esa mesa mientras le aplaudían.

Bennet, Samuel resultó ser el primer Gryffindor (Albus empezó a ponerse nervioso al ver a su hermano James entre los que aplaudían). Se concentró en mirar hacia la mesa de los leones mientras tres Slyterins seguidos eran seleccionados.

- Cauldwell, Valentine.

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! - Exclamó el sombrero tras unos minutos sobre la cabeza de la chica rubia.

- Cerley, Daniel.

- ¡RAVENCLAW!

- Coote, Patrick.

- ¡GRIFFINDOR! – El estómago de Albus dio una voltereta.

Un par de Ravenclaws más (la fila iba disminuyendo y el nerviosismo de Albus aumentaba cada vez que alguno se sentaba en el banco).

- Frewert, Jason. – Era el chico que había ido con ellos en el bote.

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

- Fawcett, Dymphna.

- ¡SLYTHERIN!

- Gamp, Nathalie. – Albus se fijó en los ojos claros de la chica, era bastante guapa.

- ¡SLYTHERIN! – Bueno, desde luego la chica no parecía ninguna víbora, James parecía haber exagerado el parecido de los miembros de la casa con el de las serpientes, definitivamente.

- Holle, Adam. – El pelinegro miró a su compañero de tren y le dirigió una sonrisa de ánimo (o al menos esperó que fuese de ánimo).

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! – Albus escuchó a su prima Rose soltar una exclamación de alegría.

Kettleburn, Dilys ("vaya nombre raro", pensó Albus) fue a Slytherin.

- Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion.

- ¡Mira, Al! Es el chico del andén… ¿te acuerdas? – Albus asintió (sentía que tenía un nudo en la garganta y no estaba seguro de si le iba a salir la voz). El sombrero pareció pensárselo bastante, hasta que por fin exclamó:

- ¡SLYTHERIN!

McGonagall, Dianne fue directa a Gryffindor mientras el comedor en pleno miraba a la directora, al fin y al cabo tenía el mismo apellido.

- Ogden, Samuel. – "Oh dios" pensó Albus "¡Ya van por la O!"

- ¡SLYTHERIN!

- Phorman, Mathilde.

El ojiverde empezó a temblar, seguro que no faltaba nada…

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

- Potter, Albus Severus. – Anduvo tembloroso hasta el banco, se sentó y le dirigió una mirada rápida a la mesa de las serpientes… no parecía tan desagradable al fin y al cabo. Neville le mandó una sonrisa de apoyo y acercó el sombrero a su cabeza.

- ¡SLYTHERIN! – "¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo de decirle nada!" quiso gritar Albus. Se había quedado blanco como la cera, el sombrero apenas le había rozado la cabeza… ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Su padre le había dicho que tendría en cuenta sus deseos y preferencias! Se dio cuenta de que continuaba sentado en el banco, pero es que si se levantaba ya no habría marcha atrás. Tambaleante se puso en pie y se dirigió a la mesa, que para su asombro, aplaudía. De hecho, incluso pudo ver que algunos sonreían.

En cuanto se sentó (lo hizo junto a ese tal Samuel Ogden) dejó de prestar atención a la selección y miró a la mesa de los leones, necesitaba ver a James.

Cuando lo encontró pudo comprobar que su hermano también lo estaba mirando y, aunque en un principio se asustó por su seriedad cuando James vio que su hermano pequeño también le miraba le dirigió una sonrisa de apoyo. Albus dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

- Weasley, Rose. - ¡Había dejado de prestar atención! Su prima se dirigía con paso seguro aunque algo vacilante hasta el banco.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! – Albus ya se lo esperaba, así que miró a su alrededor para hacer una evaluación general de los miembros de su nueva casa.

Se había sentado entre el chico de primer año y uno que parecía bastante mayor que hablaba con el de enfrente en voz baja. Frente a él estaba sentada la chica que había pensado que era guapa y, al lado de esta reconoció al chico del andén, Scorpius Malfoy. Ocupado como estaba mirando a su alrededor no vio cómo la profesora se ponía en pie y se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de esta.

- Bienvenidos, alumnos, un año más a Hogwarts. Ante todo, y como sé que estaréis hambrientos y cansados, mejor dejaremos el discurso para más tarde… ¡Buen provecho!

Y montones de fuentes y platos de comida aparecieron frente a ellos. Albus se olvidó por un momento de en qué mesa estaba sentado y empezó a servirse un poco de pollo, un buen pedazo de ese pudin que James decía que estaba tan rico y una buena cantidad de patatas cocidas.

- … me dijo mi hermano que la asignatura más aburrida es Historia de la magia, aunque no sé si es cierto… ¿cómo va a ser aburrida cuando el profesor que la imparte es un fantasma? – Albus miró a la chica que estaba hablando, la que se sentaba frente a él. Se lo decía a Scorpius y a Samuel, que la escuchaban.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver… mi padre coincide con eso, dice que hasta mi tía, que siempre sacaba buenas notas en todo, era incapaz de tomar apuntes en esa clase – dijo Albus dejando que se le escapara la contestación. Cuando los otros tres compañeros lo miraron pensó que no había sido una buena idea hablar, pero al momento siguiente Scorpius le respondió.

- Mi padre dice que es insufrible, que su voz es perfecta para curar el insomnio. – Los demás rieron, Albus incluido, y dejaron vagar la conversación sobre temas superficiales. Ya cuando se estaban sirviendo los pasteles del postre volvieron al tema del profesorado.

- A mí, mi madre me contó un montón de cosas sobre el profesor de Transformaciones, pero hace una semana me dijo que se había enterado en el ministerio de que se jubilaba, así que supongo que tendremos a alguien nuevo – les comunicó Jeremy, otro de los de primero, que se había unido a la conversación.

Albus miró hacia la gran mesa presidida por la directora McGonagall. A su lado estaba Neville, que conversaba con ella con una sonrisa. A continuación había dos profesores que Albus no conocía, uno era ancho, con una gran barriga y que tenía una sonrisa que parecía permanente. El que estaba a su lado, hablando con él era un chico joven, con el pelo pajizo y mirada alegre.

- Oye, Albus – el aludido se giró, el que le había llamado era Scorpius. – antes, cuando te llamaron para la selección, el profesor dijo tu segundo nombre, es Severus, ¿no? – Albus asintió. - ¿es por el antiguo profesor y director, Severus Snape? – Volvió a asentir.

- ¿De qué lo conoces, Scorpius?

- Era el padrino de mi padre.

- Oh.

- Antes de que todos podamos irnos a dormir – Albus volvió a sobresaltarse ante la voz de la directora, que se había puesto en pie - (que ya sé que estáis muy cansados) me gustaría hacer varios anuncios. En primer lugar, démosle la bienvenida a un nuevo profesor que impartirá las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Bienvenido, profesor Abercrombie.

Todos aplaudieron dándole la bienvenida. Era el muchacho joven que había estado hablando con el profesor regordete durante la cena. Albus fue uno de los que aplaudió, el profesor les sonrió a todos.

- También debemos darle un fuerte aplauso a la profesora Gaval, que impartirá transformaciones ante la jubilación del profesor Dostan.

En el gran comedor se escuchó otro fuerte aplauso dirigido a la profesora que sonreía sonrojada un tanto tímida desde un lado de la mesa. Jeremy murmuró algo parecido a "¡¿veis? ¡os lo dije!". La profesora era pequeña y delgada, con el pelo castaño algo canoso y unas gafas de media luna.

- Tras esto, debo decir que el profesor Hagrid ha tenido que marcharse por motivos personales, mientras tanto la profesora Grubbly-Plank le sustituirá. También he de recordaros que está prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos y en el recreo, así como el acceso al bosque prohibido. Ahora, espero que todos descanséis y estéis preparados para las clases que comienzan mañana. Buenas noches a todos.

Albus y sus nuevos compañeros se pusieron en pie siguiendo a uno de los chicos más mayores, prefectos, llamado John Derwent. Les condujo a través del vestíbulo a la puerta hacia las mazmorras "Oh, lo que daría James por bajar aquí…" se rió Albus recordando los ruegos de su hermano para que su padre le dijera dónde estaba la sala común de las serpientes.

Cada vez hacía más frío, continuaron andando hasta que el prefecto se paró frente a una pared de piedra.

- La contraseña es "oculus reparo", aunque varía periódicamente. – Al decir las palabras una puerta disimulada en la piedra dejó paso a la sala común. Albus entró tras sus compañeros.

Era una sala larga, semisubterránea, con los muros y el techo de piedra basta. Varias lámparas de color verdoso colgaban del techo. Enfrente de ellos, debajo de la repisa labrada de la chimenea, crepitaba la hoguera y frente a esta un montón de sillones negros aparentemente de cuero se disponían algo apelotonados. Además había mesas (estas más apartadas del fuego) con sillas de madera oscura labrada. Un montón de estanterías de esa misma madera repletas de libros estaban también en la pared más separada de la chimenea. Había cuadros en las paredes y alfombras verdes en el suelo, lo cierto es que no parecía tan fría e impersonal como Albus se había imaginado. En la pared de la izquierda había dos puertas de hierro.

- Bueno, bienvenidos, la habitación de los chicos está tras esa puerta – señaló la de la pared de la izquierda, la puerta más próxima a ellos. – y la de las chicas tras la otra. Encontrareis tras estas un pasillo con varias puertas, fijaos en el letrero de cada una de ellas. Buenas noches.

Parecía que tenía ganas de deshacerse de ellos y se fue hacia un grupo de alumnos mayores que estaban sentados junto al fuego. Albus escuchó cómo las chicas daban las buenas noches, y lo cierto es que él también estaba bastante cansado, así que no tardó en seguir a sus compañeros.

Como el prefecto había descrito la puerta daba a un largo y sinuoso pasillo. Pasaron la primera puerta, que estaba a la izquierda ("Sexto curso"), la siguiente, también a la izquierda era de los de séptimo, y la tercera por fin era la que buscaban "Primer curso".

La habitación era también larga, aunque más pequeña, claro. Había cinco camas adoseladas con terciopelo verde dispuestas tres a un lado (en la pared de la izquierda) y dos al otro (en la de la derecha). Les habían subido los baúles y los habían colocado junto a las camas. Albus se dirigió hacia el suyo, que estaba en la cama más cercana de la puerta del lado de la derecha. Pronto se dio cuenta de que en el espacio donde habría cabido la tercera cama había una puerta, que no tardó en averiguar que era la del baño.

Tenían unas mesitas de noche de la misma madera que las camas dispuestas junto a estas y una ventana en la pared que quedaba libre, la que estaba frente a la puerta de hierro por donde acababan de entrar. Albus se aproximó al ver que daba al interior del lago y, aunque en ese momento estaba bastante oscuro, le pareció ver uno de los tentáculos del calamar gigante rozando el cristal.

Cuando se dirigió a su baúl para ponerse el pijama vio que en la cama que quedaba junto a la suya estaba Scorpius sentado mirando hacia la ventana. Era un chico alto, unos cuantos centímetros más que Albus. Tenía el pelo de un color muy similar al de la loca de Luna, la amiga de sus padres, y tenía también la cara delgada.

Albus escuchó cómo sus otros tres compañeros murmuraban, parecía que estaban discutiendo, y a juzgar por las miradas ocasionales que le dirigían suponía que era sobre él.

- ¡Es que no debería estar aquí! – Dejó escapar en voz bien alta uno de los dos que no sabía su nombre. – Jeremy, escúchame, seguro que es un espía o algo así, ¡como si no estuviese pasado de moda eso! Siguen juzgando, a pesar de que nos encarcelan a nosotros por ello, ¡y ahora nos meten a un león aquí! ¡quieren espiarnos!

- Estás dándoles la razón, Arthur – dijo uno de los otros en voz más baja. – a mi tampoco me gusta que esté aquí, pero con esa actitud sólo les das la razón y nada más.

Albus estaba petrificado junto a su cama. Hablaban de él como si no estuviese allí. Apenas se dio cuenta de que Scorpius también los miraba con el ceño fruncido. El tal Arthur miró hacia Albus.

- Lárgate de aquí. Eso es lo que tienes que hacer, largarte. ¿No ves que en esta casa no pintas nada?

- Vale ya, ¿eh? – interrumpió Malfoy serio y con el ceño aún más fruncido. – Jeremy tiene razón, estúpido, lo único que vas a conseguir es que se haga ideas erróneas de…

- ¿Ideas erróneas? ¿qué margen de error da el que le diga que no le queremos aquí?

- ¡Pues que es mentira! El único que no le quiere aquí eres tú, y cuatro más tan imbéciles como tú. – Arthur se quedó de piedra mirando a Malfoy.

- Que precisamente tú… con tus padres… y tu abuelo…

- Mis padres y mis abuelos fueron como fueron. Ahora yo soy yo, y ya está. - Esas dos frases, que parecían tan incoherentes, fueron lo más inteligente que Albus había escuchado hasta el momento, y empezó a mirar a Scorpius con otros ojos. – Dicho lo dicho, buenas noches.

Y, dando por finalizada la conversación, se metió en su cama echando el dosel pesado y verde a su alrededor. Albus no tardó en imitarle.

No se había dado cuenta de lo agotado que estaba, había sido un día eternamente largo. Cerró los ojos y en un instante se quedó dormido.


End file.
